


Decapitation

by Warhunterkiller



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warhunterkiller/pseuds/Warhunterkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Eversor story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decapitation

The hull punctured and scream of escaping oxygen killed the silence. A rectangular form began to take shape from the plasma beams cutting into the last hull. Molten metal began cascading down in globules of fire. Then the piece of metal fell with a clank. The scurrying of boots and the heaving of lungs soon arrived at the breach. Three figures stood and watched as this giant appeared. Boots boomed with heavy footfalls; armor twisted and turned with every movement of the giant and then eyes glowed blue and then red. Out the darkness came a fist and one of the crew-members face exploded. Another was eviscerated by a blade that punctured and teared from the groin up, the body fell with a sickening plop. The other had his throat ripped out with a wave of arterial blood spilling to the floor and on the killer. The man's eyes glazed over and shifted to the giants face. The man's brown eyes saw the last image he'll ever see: a destroyer. The Assassin crouched as he made his way down the gantry way. Lumin-globes every three meters casted a light hue over the machinery, like a sun in midday the rumble of pistons and stink of oil mixed with prayer incenses. His occulobe was enhanced with his battle-helm, the temperature readings indicated vital input in his mission; bright red showed the immense heat the engines were giving off; blue indicated that coolant pipes snaked their way into the engines and down into the floor. The Assassin jumped with a thud on the hard iron floor. His senses mixed with combat toxins elevated them. He tasted the air: nothing important. His eyes scanned the engine room: nothing. His ears heard the faint sound of breathing and laughter; too far, possibly fifty meters or so away. They'll have to wait. He unclasped two melta-bombs and attached them to the engines, and then he set the timer for twenty minutes. He bolted down the aged hallway, the lumin-globes casting minor beams of solace. The hallway split into two directions and used his enhanced senses: laughter and heavy breathing coming from the left and the sound of ordering and shuffling of feet on the right. He must kill. He must jump into the madness of slaughter and relish in the fervor. He picked the left hallway and started his hunt. The cafeteria was alight with laughter and joy. The room was bright and alive. Men sat around tables with plates of food and drink. Twenty or so men were there, from menial engine crew-members to high ranking officers. Unbeknownst to them, a skull-visage battle-helm was preying upon them. Then a heavy bang got their attention. Numerous eyes gaze upon the Assassin; mouths and cups fall in terror. Mass hysteria ensues and they run. But they'll just die tired. Bolts roared from the Executioner Pistol and impacted a torso of a man that was running for dear life. Another was struck in the leg and another punctured his skull. The Assassin lunged into the fray striking faces and slicing beings into two. A sea of blood and islands of corpses made the cafeteria a destination no sane man would want to visit. The Assassin grabbed a running man threw him into a column: his spine shattered and died instantly. Another had his arm ripped from his socket. More bolts thundered from the Pistol and swaths of crewmen were killed. The Neuro Gauntlet impaling itself in between the eyes of a man that was crying, a stream of blood oozed out of the wound. Instantly the toxins traveled through his body into brain. His face turned red and his hands were clenched tightly around his head. Blood began pouring out of his ears and nose as he bellowed in agony. Then he dropped in convulsive spasms and then stopped. Brain matter oozed from his nostrils. The Assassin danced to a tune of slaughter. His Power Sword leapt and impaled and sliced the unfortunate victims. The slaughter lasted only a few minutes but it seemed even shorter to the Assassin. However, he relished the carnage. The stink of iron traveled through his rebreather and just the stench of it caused the bloodlust to heighten. The snapping of bones and the yelps of fear was like compliments of the most depraved. A message flashed in his occulobe: ten minutes until detonation. Before he leaves, he picks up a corpse and scans it. Data streamed through his occulobe: ++ Petty Officer 1st Class Grech++ ++Blood type O negative++ ++Launch codes in upper pocket++ ++Found guilty of treason on Sigma Primis++ He threw the corpse and headed towards the command deck. Klaxons began to wail. The lights began to flicker and fade: darkness. This is the environment that was best suited for an Assassin of his caliber. Screams and shouts rang out in front of him. Heat signatures appeared and their readings showed they were terrified. On the Assassins right arm was Gauntlet. A new weapon of pain that wrought unimaginable pain and terror to those it struck, a weapon known as the "Scorpio Hastam". It was a fiendish weapon, created to bring the target to the Assassin by using a spear that expanded in the target. But it could be used in other sinister ways. The thermal hits were running blind towards the Assassin. Then, they say the glowing eyes of a daemon and the lead man felt the sting of Scorpio Hastam. The spear penetrated and expanded; a plop of blood splashed to the floor. His body flew towards the Assassin. The Assassin pulled the pin on a krak grenade and placed it in the grapefruit sized entrance wound and kicked him back into the throng of terrified crewmen. An explosion rocked the corridor and blood painted the walls. The Assassin ran by stepping on torn meat. His occulobe flashed with a message: 5 minutes until detonation. The Assassin snarled under his battle-helm and loped to the command-deck. The door to the command-deck was closed. His heightened senses picked up the faint chatter of orders being given and the sound of heavy objects being moved. Fools. He placed his melta-bomb on the door and detonated it. There was a fiery explosion that casted a blue hue. A few bodies lay torn and seared by the blast and heat. The Assassin entered the room and fired three bolts from his Executioner Pistol. Three torn bodies fell. But this time they were prepared. Lasgun blasts peppered the wall and ground. Fear has taken over these poor lost souls. The Assassin ran towards the firing imbeciles with his Power Sword unsheathed and activated. The energy around the Sword flared as it his flesh and bone. One was torn in two and another was decapitated while his body torn apart by the Assassins bears hands. The other dropped his weapon and ran towards the smoke billowing door. He didn't make it. Scorpio Hastam got him and eviscerated him. The Assassin jumped over a command console and fired more from his Executioner Pistol. His Neuro Gauntlet unleashed Encephalofizen. A special toxin that was developed on Sigma Secundus now entered the blood stream and targets the brain. As it enters the central nervous system, involuntary twitching of muscles asterixis (abrupt loss of muscle tone), nystagmus (rapid, involuntary eye movement), tremor, seizures, jactitation, respiratory abnormalities, and then the liquidation of the brain, a horrible way to go. Screams of pain of unimaginable magnitudes ran rampant upon the infected crew. The Assassin came upon the Captain, a once loyal Imperial Naval Captain that turned to piracy and murder of at least a half a dozen worlds. He must now pay for his insolence. The Assassin fired Scorpio Hastam it didn't hit the Captain. It flew up and tied itself around hanging conduits above the captain and then it struck. Scorpio Hastam penetrated the Captains spinal cord and began wrapping itself around his neck. His face was blue and cold. And then, the Assassin pulled. The Captains head was severed. His body fell and head hung frozen in midair. And then fell. A pool of blood engulfed the body. Screams still blared behind the Assassin, but he couldn't deal with them. There was only three minutes left until detonation. He turned and placed his last melta-bomb on the hull. The explosion rocked the command-deck. The vacuum of space sucked everything and everyone out into the coldness of space. The survivors died instantly. The thrusters on the Assassins suit began firing and his homing beacon began to flare. One minute until detonation. Out of the darkness of space a black ship appeared. It was small and sleek. It fired a tether towards the Assassin and pulled him in. The detonation occurred. It was bright and silent. The ship and the missiles it carried soon detonated and more explosions came. It was beautiful.


End file.
